Jsaint102313
Jsaint,short for Jeff Saint, was allegedly born on Feb 20, 1987 in Albany, NY. Legend has it that he was in fact discovered on this date, living in the woods as a Super Baby. Life B.C.(Before Captioning) He spent his childhood in Albany, NY before going on to live in numerous locations, including but not limited to North Chicago, Mississippi(the state, not the river), Guam, Virginia and Tallanasty, FL. He, at one point, held his HS receiving record for longest touchdown reception at 67 yards, setting the record with a clutch 4th quarter catch and run on September 17, 2001. It is not known if the record has since been broken. Captioning History He joined the caption contest sometime around June or July of 2012. At this point in time, the exact date can not be independently verified, so live with it. His caption contest records include two wins and probably around 1,700 losses. His two winning captions are hanging on his wall, so every day he gets to laugh at the New Jersey Jets and the New York Yankees, which he would do anyway, but still. Personal Life He is well known for his "pretty" level, which when converted to the Richter Scale is a 76.2. He is currently engaged to be married to another captioner, AprilKBolt. Her mother came up with that name for her, because she was just an infant at the time. More information can be found under her page which will be added in the future, unless it already has been, then go check that ish out. She was born in April, so we changed the name of the month from Hayaglolprty. She has forever altered how we express dates. He has announced his intention to declare for the 2013 NBA Draft as well as the 2014 NFL Draft. Coaching Career Upon hearing the news that the Miami Marlins we looking for a new manager, he submitted an application, only to never be contacted in regards to the open position. Since that time, he has applied for dozens of open coaching jobs on both the collegiate and professional level with an impeccable resume. He has yet to hear back from anyone, and he is absolutely convinced that they will all come to regret this decision. Genius of the Day Jeff Saint's Genius of the Day started with the posting of a math problem and that problem being immediately solved by a big show off. Since that day, up to three trivia questions are posted every day, worth a varying number of points based on difficulty. A playoff system is currently in the preliminary stages. Personal Life He has many siblings, nieces, nephews, aunts, uncles, cousins, and people who think he is super mega awesome and stuff. Pizza delivery personnel often refer to him as pretty, because he is. In his spare time, he enjoy making editors grow gray hair and telling epic stories and pointing out that mascots shouldn't talk, because it would probably scare some children. His favorite television shows include The Wire, Oz, Lost, Family Guy, The Office, Scrubs and How I Met Your Mother. Seriously though, he is almost too old to have kids. He needs to find someone to carry his seed. Even then, I imagine the father is really Antonio Cromartie. He has two children. A dog named Vito and a cat named Debby. Sports His favorite teams are the Miami Dolphins, Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim via Scranton, Pittsburgh Panthers, Philadelphia 76ers, some hockey team I guess, and Everton soccer just because. Future The future for him holds hopefully some more caption contest wins, way more nervous editors, and a planned autobiography which will end with "Then I wrote a book, which you just read" Also, plenty of this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ye7PIyIcCro